


let me be your beethoven

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make-up, dresses, skirts and and heels was what he hid from his lover. He was horrified that Harry would think he was too feminine because he like guys, not girls. Sure, he had muscles and tattoos like a man but he craved being pretty with lipstick, mascara and lace like a woman.</p><p>~~OR~~<br/>louis like being feminine and wearing girly clothes and harry finds out</p><p>Title from: Beethoven by Union J</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your beethoven

Louis has always felt feminine. He liked having smooth legs, wearing feminine products and smelling pretty. Harry knew about it. He knew Louis wore lacy panties from time to time. He was fine with it, more than fine actually.

But what Harry didn't know was that Louis had a secret stash and a dirty secret. Make-up, dresses, skirts and and heels was what he hid from his lover.

He was horrified that Harry would think he was too feminine because he like guys, not girls. Sure, he had muscles and tattoos like a man but he _craved_ being pretty with lipstick, mascara and lace like a woman. Louis always wondered he was like this.

Maybe it was growing up with 5 women with no male influence. Maybe it was all the time in primary school hanging with the drama girls rather than the footy jocks. Maybe it was all the fans saying how pretty he would look in make-up. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't want a sex change. He likes his dick, thank you very much. He just...doesn't know.

As for his dirty secret, he wants to call Harry a name. A name that would probably freak him out. _Daddy._ 'I will tell him', Louis says to himself. He has been saying that for the past 7 weeks.

Louis has had his stash for 9 weeks now which just about 3 months and it is still growing. Obviously he can't go out and buy it himself. He gets Eleanor to do it.

Famous Louis Tomlinson of One Direction **CANNOT** be seen walking in and out of Victoria Secret with a bag full of lacy panties.

So El buys him his panties, make-up, heels and all the rest. She doesn't judge him. She just smiles and nods. Harry is out today with Nick today. That leaves Louis to allow him in embrace his inner femininity.

He crouches and looks under the bed. He spies his box in the middle of the space under their bed. He can't reach it and nor could Harry. That is increasingly difficult as Harry has octopus limbs and is a very obsessive cleaner. Louis grabs a bare coat-hanger and stretches under the bed. He hits the box and scoops it towards himself. Once it is within arms distance, he flings the hanger somewhere and grabs the shoe-box.

He places it on the bed, opens the cardboard lid and smiles as he views the contents.

Many tubes of mascara, lip-gloss, lip-stick and eyeliner next to pots of blush, foundation and powder and finally blocks of eye-shadow litter the box's inside. Under that is a thin sheet of tissue paper to keep his clothes from getting stained incase something leaks.

Hidden beneath the products are his lacy clothes. Lacy dresses, lacy boy-shorts, short skirts and his favourite pair of lacy panties. They are light pink with white trim and a lilac bow in the front. They make him feel extra feminine. He sheds his normal clothing, mesmerised by lovely clothing.

Stark naked, he slides on his panties over his hair-less legs that he shaved last night. He pulls them over his bum and tucks his soft cock inside them. He likes the feel of the fabric, feeling covered yet exposed by them. He likes the look of it, the lace only covering half of his bum which some how makes it look even bigger. He just loves them.

Next, he grabs one of his lacy dresses. It is red with black trim that falls to his mid thighs with spaghetti straps. It makes him feel sexy. He loves the way red looks on him. Harry says that red is his colour. So, he wins both ways.

Louis walks over to the full length mirror and admires his reflection. He looks so pretty, gorgeous and all the other words people usually use to describe females. He shaved this morning, per Lou their stylist's orders so he doesn't have a straggly beard or even any stubble.

Now he can see why the fans say he looks a little feminine when he shaves. His cheek bones are more prominent, his eyelashes somehow look longer and his lips look slightly fuller like a female. _Wow, all of this from a razor and shaving cream_.

Before he gets too carried away with himself, Louis tears his eyes away from his reflection and grabs some cosmetics. In his hand he grabs; eye-liner, mascara, foundation, powder, blush, black eye-shadow and his favourite, _Big Love_  red lip-stick. It is his favourite shade ever since El got it for him. It is easy to see as he only has maybe 3 more uses before he needs another one.

He struts to the bathroom with make-up in hand. He dumps the products on the counter which looked almost cliche next to Harry's ones. Harry's deodorant, toothbrush and hair products looked masculine next to Louis' feminine cosmetics.

Like always, Louis began with his foundation and powder. His recently shave skin was smooth and soft which made it easy for him to apply his liquid foundation to cover his freckles.

Next he grabs his eye-shadow. In his box he has 3 different colours; purple, black and pink but his favourite was black. The smoky eye is and always will be his favourite. He first saw it when El was doing her make-up and he wonders how it looked on himself. It looks amazing. He picks up the tool and dabs it into the powder.

The powder was named _Smoky Abyss_  and that was exactly what it looked like on his eye. He closes his eyes and runs the tool across his eye-lid, smearing the colour onto it and into the space between his eye and eyebrow. He repeats this process on his other eye and open his eyes. His eyes look bluer and thinner.

Next he grabbed his eye-liner. It took him weeks to grasp the conception on applying wings to his eyes but now, now he is a master. His left eye always looks better but nonetheless both look good.

To finish his eye make-up, Louis grabs his mascara. He love mascara. He had always had long eyelashes but the product makes them look even longer and fuller. He doesn't know it he even applies it properly. He just opens his eyes and mouth, for some reason, and brushes the stick upwards. He does it for both eyes. He stares at himself in the mirror. His eyes look so blue and bigger. _He loves it_.

Finally, it is time for his lips. Louis is practically shaking with excitement. He grips the mostly empty tube and pulls the lid off. The bright red always shock him. The brightness and boldness of the colour out stands him. He twist the bottom so the colour pops out the top. He makes an 'O' shape with his mouth and runs the waxy make-up on his bottom lip. He brings his lips back together and rubs them. Staining both his lips with the colour. He opens his mouth and smacks his lips together.

He smiles and looks at his reflection. He looks _insanely_ feminine. With his make-up done, dress and panties on, the only thing missing is his heels. He opens the cupboard under the sink that Harry never goes in. He grabs his shoes and slips them on. They are about 5 inches high and the same colour as his lips. He feels _complete_. He feels _right._

Louis walks back out into their bedroom and walks around. He had practiced walking in heels for 3 weeks now. He can walk with minimal stumbles now, thanks to Eleanor's brilliant teaching.

The only time he was questioned on it was when Liam stole Sophia's pair of shoes and they all had a go at trying to walk in them. Liam was like a deer on ice, Zayn was good as he wore them when he played Veronica for the Best Song Ever Video, Niall walked like he had a stick in his arse, Harry is barely graceful on a good day so he fell flat on his face but Louis walked without flaw.

"Wow Louis, I guess some one has practice." Niall gasped with a smirk.

"He probably wears them for Harry. He is probably into that kinky stuff." Zayn smirked.

Louis had choked on his water and blushed. Harry laughed.

"I am not. Louis is fine in the bedroom by himself. Leave our kinks alone!" Harry laughed back as he saved Louis from choking.

Louis shakes his head off the memory and walks over to his iPhone. He unlocks it and clicks on his music icon. He presses the playlist entitled _Work It Girl!_ and Beyoncé voice fills the room. It is _Run the World (Girls)_ which is his female anthem. He dances around the room, dress twirling with him and hairbrush in hand as he belts out the lyrics.

He sings at full pelt. He knows he is off key but he doesn't care. He is living his life in his nice clothes which he feel free in. 

What he doesn't notice is the front door opening. Harry walks in the door, hearing Beyoncé and Louis' voice. Harry chuckles and smiles. Louis must be having a moment. He hears the music get progressively louder as he get closer to the bedroom. He opens and door and smiles.

"Sound amazing as always babe." He says before he looks up at Louis. _Woah_ , that is not the Louis he knows. His jaw drops and his eyes widen.

Louis freezes, drops the hairbrush and runs to the bathroom. Harry shakes out of his trance and runs to the bathroom. He twists the knob to find that it is locked.

"Louis, are you okay?" He yells into the wood.

"I'm fine." Louis sobs back, back pressed against the door and seating on the floor, face between his knees.

"Open the door hon." Harry's soft voice asks.

"No." Louis hollers back.

"Louis, please, open the door." Harry asks again, voice even softer. Louis feels guilty for shutting him out but he can't see him. Not like this.

"I said no Harry. Go away." Louis yells back. Harry feels a little hurt by Louis' tone and actions but he just sits down, back pressed to the door.

"I am gonna wait out here till you tell me what's up." Harry taunts through the wood. Louis sighs into the bathroom and shakes his head. Damn Harry and his persistence.

It's been 30 minutes and Louis has been crying for a good 80% of the time. His mascara hasn't run because he owns tear-proof one. Thanks Eleanor. He feel worthless, weird and awful for not letting Harry in.

He is just scared, no,  _petrified_ of what will say. _Will he like it? Will he hate it? Will he kiss me? Will he walk out and never come back?_

There is only one way to find out. But, Louis is too much of a coward to do it. 'Grow a pair and tell him' is what Zayn would say to him. Louis breathes in and out heavily.

"Harry?" He croaks. No reply.

"Harry?" He croaks again, a little bit louder.

"Baby?" Harry's voice answers.

"I'm going to come out now." Louis tells him.

"Yay, thank God!" Harry smiles.

" _But_ , you can't say anything or touch anything until I finish explaining myself, okay?" Louis continues, slowly standing up.

"Always babe." Harry nods and moves away from door. He is finally getting the answers he needs.

The door unlocks and Louis steps out. He looks...he looks so pretty and delicate. Harry's eyes take in everything. The heels, the dress which he is no doubt wearing panties underneath and _oh my,_ the make-up.

"Woah." Harry mouths as Louis stares at the floor.

"I guess I should explain myself huh?" Louis laughs humourlessly to himself. He sits on the bed and Harry follows.

"Okay before you say anything. One - this is not a joke. Two - I do **NOT** want a sex change and three - you were never meant to see this. I wasn't hiding it from you, I swear, it just that I was scared of your reaction. I did this once in high-school and guy I did it for called me a _dirty tranny_ and told all the jocks at school. I was tormented tremendously. I was just petrified that you do the same thing. I didn't want to ruin our beautiful 4 year relationship because I like to dress up in girl's clothes. I just like feeling pretty, feminine and delicate but those words and men don't go together in common society." Louis finishes explaining and he is in near tears again. He never told anyone about what happened in high-school, not even his mum. Harry looks at him places a hand on his cheek. Louis doesn't flinch but he accepts Harry's warm hand.

"Honey, you are so silly sometimes. Why would I leave you for something like this? I already accepted you with your panties. A few little extra things wouldn't hurt." Harry smiles small.

"But your okay with everything? Including the make-up?" Louis sighs, looking at him.

"Especially the make-up babe. You look so pretty. I don't care what society says, men can be pretty and you most certainly are." Harry sincerely admits. Louis smiles and looks Harry right in the eyes.

"Thank you so much. I love you so much right now." Louis smiles.

"Only right now. I'm hurt." Harry faux pouts.

"Wow, way to ruining a moment Styles." Louis scoffs, whacking Harry's shoulder softly. Harry laughs and embraces Louis softly.

"I know but do you know what else with ruin the moment?" Harry smirks.

"What you big oaf?" Louis smirks back. Harry grinds into Louis' thigh and there it is. Harry is hard.

"God Haz, how?" Louis gasps.

"You looks so beautiful. It was hard for me not to." Harry groans back, pushing Louis back so he is in the middle of the bed, on his back with Harry on top.

"That is not the only thing that is hard." Louis smirks.

"I'm gonna kiss the smirk right off your gorgeous little face." Harry taunts and he closes the space between them.

His dry lips connecting with Louis' waxy one. The texture is different but it is all Louis' technique. Moving against his with finesse and technique. It starts off sweet enough until Louis parts his lips and Harry sneaks his tongue in. The extra wetness is welcome in his mouth as he slides his tongue slide alongside it. Louis pulls back for air.

"Harry, what are we doing?" Louis pants.

"I'm gonna fuck my beautiful girl." Harry replies, throwing his shirt off. Louis shivers from pleasure as Harry calls him a girl. He doesn't know why but he likes it.

"Please. Fuck me." Louis groans and he flicks his heels off. Harry kisses down Louis' collarbones and nibbles them slightly.

"Take your dress off baby. Show me your pretty panties." Harry asks. Louis shifts upwards slightly and pulls his dress off. The lacy material gets flung onto the floor and Harry moans.

"So fit. My fit beautiful baby." Harry's lips connect with Louis' body once more kissing down his chest to his stomach and down to his panties. The arousal Harry caused has made Louis' cock hard and bulge against the soft material.

"This pair is so beautiful. Are these your favourite?" Harry asks, peppering the material with light kisses.

"Yes. Love them. Love you." Louis chokes out, hands knotting with Harry's styled hair.

"Do they make you feel pretty, darling?" Harry questions, finger trailing the trim. He smiles at the bow because of course Louis would buy a pair like those. Louis nods and pulls Harry's hair slightly.

"Take your pants off. It's not fair that your still majorly clothed." Louis whines.

"Of course you would say majorly during sex." Harry laughs, unzipping his fly

"Just fuck me Styles." Louis whines again.

"With pleasure, my beautiful boy." Harry smiles as he pulls his trousers and boxers down, his dick standing proud and exposed. Louis stares at it in wonder. Harry kneels at the end of the bed and spreads Louis' legs.

"Wanna take them off or leave them on?" Harry asks, fiddling with Louis' panties.

"Off, don't wanna ruin em." Louis quietly admits. Harry smiles and pulls them down, placing them on the dresser.

"Do you want me to lick you out, baby?" Harry asks, staring down his boyfriend's puckered rim.

"Please Daddy." He answers submissively, immediately regretting it as soon as it left his mouth.

" _I'm sorry-_ " " _Did you just-_ " They say at the same time.

"Just forget I said it okay?" Louis pleads.

"No, it's fine. I think I like it." Harry replies, looking at him.

"Really?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, I think you just made me harder." Harry admits.

"Lick me out Daddy." Louis whines, testing out the name.

Harry goes to work. Head burying between Louis' hairless thighs and tongue pressing flat against his lover's hole. Louis goes slutty for it, clamping Harry's head between his thighs. Harry welcomes it and licks around Louis' hole, earning moans and whimpers from Louis' beautiful red lips.

"Daddy. Daddy more." Louis whimpers, pulling at Harry's hair. Harry licks up to Louis' balls and sucks on them lightly. Louis gasps and tightens his grip. Harry moves down to his perineum and suckles there. Then he nibbles at his boyfriend's rim.

"Harry, Daddy, 'm close. So good. Don't stop." Louis groans. Harry knows that rimming is the quickest and most pleasureful way to bring Louis off. He pulls back and Louis' thighs loosen their grip.

"What are you doing?" Louis asks as Harry comes up and kisses his cheek.

"Grabbing the lube. Don't be impatient love. Do you know what happens to bad girls?" Harry asks.

"They get punished, Daddy." Louis replies.

"No, bad _boys_ get punished. Bad _girls_ get teased and fucked harder." Harry smirks, slicking three fingers up with the lube.

"Daddy no, I'm a good girl. Please don't-" Louis' whining gets cut off with a gasp was Harry runs a finger along his rim. Harry applies pressure and pulls away, watching the muscle flutter and clench around nothing. Louis whimpers and pushes his arse downwards.

"Uh uh, don't be a slut baby girl." Harry tuts, finger tracing the muscle again.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Louis cries out as Harry's finger finally penetrates his rim, going down to the first knuckle.

Harry hasn't wiped the smirk off his face. Louis finds it oddly endearing. Harry pushes in more, all the way down to his hand. Louis is tight as fuck.

"So tight baby girl. All for me?" Harry asks sweetly as he slowly moves his finger.

"All for you." Louis replies. Harry stills his finger and Louis whines high.

"What's my name?" Harry questions, taking on a harsher and lower tone.

"Daddy. Sorry Daddy. Tight all for you Daddy." Louis babbles, desperate for Harry to continue.

Harry doesn't think he has heard that word spoken so many times in one breath, it makes head spin. He pumps his finger in and out of his beautiful boyfriend. Yeah, he said beautiful. He moves his clean hand to move the hair that had fallen into Louis' face.

"You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. So pretty." Harry praises as he adds a second finger into Louis. Louis keens in his throat and grips at Harry's hair.

He can feel the gel that he used between his fingers but he doesn't care. He is too preoccupied with Harry working pleasure into his body. Harry curls his fingers, only aiming to stretch his lover. He will press his prostate later. Louis is getting desperate and needy. He never thought this would be the out come of this.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm ready." He whimpers, grinding down onto Harry's fingers.

"You sure honeybee? I don't wanna hurt my baby girl." Harry smiles, still working his fingers. Louis nods frantically.

"Words princess. Use your words." Harry prompts.

"Yes Daddy. 'M ready." Louis pleads. Harry eases his fingers out of Louis with only slight complication. Louis is tight as all hell. He grabs the lube and coats his cock. He doesn't know how he has managed to stay hard these past 20 minutes.

 _Maybe it's the Daddy thing,_ Harry thinks to himself as he closes the lube. He chucks the bottle and kisses Louis' cheek.

"You look so pretty. We need to do this more often." Harry smiles as he grips Louis' strong thigh. He positions his cock at Louis' entrance. He looks at Louis' really bright eyes and nods. He presses into Louis, the head of his cock breaching Louis' hole.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Louis babbles like a ritual as his boyfriend pushes in at a paint-drying pace. Harry pushes into the tight heat that is his boyfriend and it feels so good. So warm, so tight and so fucking good.

"Harder please. More Daddy. I can take it." Louis pleads, almost crying at the intimacy. Harry's grips moves to Louis' hips and pushes in harder. He pushes and penetrates until his balls press flush against Louis' ass.

"Holy shit. So fucking good." Louis moans.

"Good girls don't swear in front of Daddy. That makes you a bad girl. What happens to them, baby girl?" Harry growls into his ear.

"They get teased and fucked hard, Daddy." Louis recites, hopefully hiding his excitement. Harry nods and grips extremely tight on Louis' hips.

"Are you ready to be fucked into the mattress, darling?" Harry taunts.

"Always Daddy." Louis smiles.

"Wrong answer, you greedy bitch." Harry accentuates his statement with a strong thrust into his boyfriend. Louis cries out and the smile leaves his face as pain and pleasure dance up his spine. He craves being pretty but he also craves being fucked hard.

Why did he have to be kinky? Harry pulls out so his head is still in Louis and grinds into Louis. There is the teasing. Fuck, Louis doesn't know if he hates it or loves it.

"You enjoying this, bitch? Like Daddy fucking and teasing you like a dirty slut?" Harry spits at Louis and thrusts so hard that Louis collides with the headboard which knocks into the wall.

"Yes Daddy, love it when you fuck me hard." Louis cries as he continues to collide with the headboard. Harry groans and fucks his boyfriend hard with long, powerful thrusts. He changes his angles slightly and drives his cock straight into Louis' prostate.

"Daddy!" Louis cries out. Harry smirks and repeats his action.

"So pretty. Your make-up is smeared all over your face but you still look so beautiful." Harry sweetly smiles which is obscene compared to what his lower torso is doing. Harry's hand moves from his no doubt bruised hip to his cock which is practically dripping.

"You are so wet for me baby girl. So wet for Daddy." Harry coos as he slowly moves his hand up and down the feathery haired lad's cock. Louis whimpers and nods.

He feels so controlled right now. Harry is fucking him like no tomorrow, Harry's hand is tight as a vice around his cock and his eyes are over-powering.

"Let me ruin your make-up even more." Harry remarks as he captures Louis' tainted red lips. His hand flees from Louis' wet dick to smear the pre-come and sweat all around Louis' face. It may not sound hot but fuck, it is.

Louis' eyeliner smears and runs down his face as Harry's enthusiastic lips smear the lipstick even more. Louis feels so feminine yet masculine at the same time and he feels conflicted. His thoughts are ripped apart as Harry pulls away from his lips and moves his hand back to his cock with sharp, quick pulls.

"So wet," He remarks again, "are you close, baby girl?"

"So close Daddy. Make me come." Louis pleads. Harry pulls faster and you could hear the slick sound as the pre come and lube coated hand of Harry flies up and down his cock. Louis whimpers and moans as he spills over Harry's hand with no warning and a shout of "DADDY!".

Harry moves the hand from Louis' hand and places one finger into his mouth. Louis watches with dazed eyes as Harry sucks the come hungrily from his finger. Harry can taste the saltiness of come and the tacky passionfruit taste of the lube. It is so good.

"Fuck my mouth Daddy. Make me take it." Louis rasps. Harry groans and pulls out. He grabs a tissue and wipes the excess lube off his cock. He straddles Louis' chest and traces the head of his cock over Louis' red lips.

Louis opens his mouth and Harry pushes in. He welcomes the warm and wetness of Louis' mouth with a groan. Louis can taste his ass on Harry's cock and really shouldn't have made his cock twitch the way it did.

Harry braces on hand on the headboard and the other around the base of his cock whilst both Louis' hands fly around Harry's side to grab his peachy butt cheeks. He pushes on Harry's cheeks to press his dick further into his mouth.

"Ready baby?" Harry asks and Louis nods the best he can.

Harry begins with erratic thrusts into Louis' mouth, thriving off Louis' chocked moans and vibrations. Louis' tongues swirls around the head of Harry's cock and Harry moans. Every man's cock head is sensitive but his is extra sensitive. He shivers with pleasure and rocks into Louis' mouth.

He sees tears well in Louis' eyes and they fall. Harry notices his boyfriend's eyeliner run. Next time, he needs to buy non-waterproof eyeliner, if they make that kind that it. Oh yeah, he said next time.

Harry pulls Louis' hair as a warning and not 5 seconds later, spurts of come are flying into Louis' mouth. He desperately tries to swallow it all but some escapes down his chin. As Harry pulls out of his lover's mouth, he takes in the sight.

He has lipstick, come and spit smeared down his chin, eyeliner smudged down his cheeks and God, he looks so perfect. Harry flops down beside him and breaths heavily. He doesn't think has come that hard since he discovered gay porn. It is definitely the Daddy thing. As much as he hates to make Louis awkward after sex, he has to do it.

"So Louis, do you wanna tell me something?" Harry asks nervously.

"Not really." Louis replied shakily.

"Lou, hon, it's okay. I wont judge you." Harry soothes, knotting his fingers with Louis.

"I don't have fucking _Daddy issues_ if that is what you are implying or presuming. I just...never had a father figure who has looked after me and cared for me the way you have. I just feel so loved and protected when I am around you. I've been holding it in for like 3 years but I always thought it would be awkward. It should feel like that because you are younger than me but it just feels so right." Louis frantically replies, shaking.

"Babe, calm down. I wasn't implying or presuming anything. It is actually quite cute. I'm more than fine with you calling me that." Harry replies, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the back of Louis' hand.

"Are you saying that to make me feel better? If you makes you uncomfortable, just fucking say it. No need to sugar-coat it." Louis spits stubbornly.

"Pumpkin, I like it when you call me that. I'm very comfortable with you call me that. You won't get rid of me that easy." Harry smiles, kissing his forehead. Louis smiles and snuggles into my chest.

"I am mad at you for one thing though." Harry speaks up which makes anxiety run through Louis' body once more.

"What now?" He asks, voice about two octaves higher.

"I'm mad," Harry pauses before speaking again, "that you've been holding this back for so long!" Louis exhales heavily and giggles. He was all worried for nothing.

"Which one? The Daddy thing - around 3 years but the cross-dressing thing is only like 3 months." Louis laughs.

"Still, too long. I want you to be open with me about any of your kinks. No matter how weird they seem." Harry asks, stroking his hair affectionately. Louis nods.

"Do you have any kinks?" Louis asks, curiously.

"I like the Daddy kink obviously and I would like to maybe try a little bondage." Harry admits nonchalantly.

"We could do that. I would love for you to tie me up." Louis smiles.

"That was my plan. Maybe another day. Sleep time princess. Love you." Harry yawns.

"Love you too, pumpkin." Louis replies as he drifts off to sleep, wrapped his his lovely boyfriend's strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to Hell for writing this. But it just had to be done. Fem!Louis is life :)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com)!


End file.
